omegaverso (yuri! on ice)
by laraila
Summary: victor es un talentoso alfa, conocido por todos en el mundo del patinaje. un día conoce a yuri katsuki, su omega destinado ¿podrá conquistarlo de la manera correscta?
1. Chapter 1

victor es un alfa quien se enamora perdidamente de yuri katsuki, un joven patinador japonés ¿podrá enmaorarlo de la manera correcta o su impulsivo carácter lo hará fallar en el intento?

advertenia: en los próximos capítulos habrá lemon explícito, no se lo recomiendo a menores de 16 años ;)

1 omegaverse – te encuentro

La copa de China… la competencia se divide en tres categorías, alfas, betas y omegas. Era una de las muchas etapas previas al grand prix final. Por lo general los omegas no compiten más allá de los 21 años, ya que a esa edad empiezan a tener hijos y se retiran, pero Katsuke yuri era un caso excepcional, con 23 años continuaba sobre el hielo. La federación rusa había llevado a yuri plisetsky como representante, era verdaderamente un rival duro. Mucha gente iba a la competencia solo para verlos a ellos, y por supuesto al gran viktor nikiforov, pentacampeón del grand prix alfas, y se jugaba la sexta medalla ese año.

\- de todas formas yuri, tienes el talento y la gracia además de la belleza, te va a salir bien

\- obvio que saldrá bien – le contestó el quinceañero rubio – tú me coreografiaste.

\- me parece extraño que este año Japón haya traído dos representantes – dijo yakov

\- es verdad – respondió viktor – ahí van.

Victor miró a ambos competidores, eran dos omegas bastante lindos pero victor en su interior lo sabía, estaban al otro lado de la pista, a varios metros de distancia, pero el instinto no falla. Uno de esos dos omegas era su destinado, pero como estaban tanto tiempo juntos sus olores se confundían. Uno de ellos era minami, un chico rubio, pero con un mechón rojo, fiel admirador de yuri, un chico de cabellos negros.

Primero entró minami, con una coreografía divertida y algo infantil, típica de él, al fin y al cabo solo tenía 16, aunque aparentara 13. Se sentía atraído, sí, pero no sentía que fuera él, eso solo significaba una cosa.

\- ¿en qué piensas tonto? – le dijo yuri

\- ¡lo encontré! Mi destinado

\- ¿y quién es? – le dijo algo sorprendido, no se esperaba que su amigo y compañero encontrara a su destinado ahí.

\- ¡no lo sé! – creo que es un chico japonés, pero no lo encuentro, está demasiado lejos

\- ¡por qué no o buscas idiota! Si tienes suerte no es un insoportable como el mío

\- JJ no es insoportable

*ahora se presenta, yuri katsuki con "yuri on ice"*

El yuri ruso intentaba llamar la atención de victor y preguntarle si al final era o no él, pero éste no lo escuchaba. Estaba completamente embobado viendo al chico de cabellos negros.

-narra victor-

Entonces lo vi, creo que mi compañero me estaba hablando, pero no podía quitar mis ojos del otro yuri. Se movía con gracia y amor, como si en vez de patinar pudiera volar, no bailaba con la música, sino que se movía, y al hacerlo creaba música, notaba que era un chico lleno de amor. Amor al patinaje, amor a su familia, amor a su compañero, amor a su entrenador. Se veía ligero como una pluma, y bello como un príncipe. Era él.

Debía buscarlo. Sentí que debía protegerlo de aquí al resto de la vida, amarlo, tener cachorritos con él, amarlo de mil y un maneras. Vivir juntos, tal vez en la playa, eso sería hermoso.

Terminó su presentación, llovieron flores, y hasta un perrito de peluche, debía hablar con él, me acerqué, pero todos los periodistas estorbaban, además de que muchos empezaron a acercarse a mi ¡joder! Decidí irme y esperarlo afuera. ¡Estaba feliz! Lo había encontrado, pero enojado porque no podía hablarle. ¡Necesito marcarlo como mío rápido! Pero debo controlarme o lo asustaré.

Finalmente lo vi salir a los camarines, pero lo que me fastidió fue verlo tan cerca de un beta sueco llamado christopher ¡además le tocó la parte baja de la espalda, y más abajo! Me hice una furia y me acerqué a ambos.

\- ustedes – dije con una cara de pocos amigos

\- vi… viktor niki… forov… - dijo el japonés con las mejillas completamente rojas y nervioso.

\- ¿qué haces a mí omega? – le dije al beta sueco mientras los separaba con el brazo y lo tomaba de la chaqueta.

\- yo… debo irme – dijo, se soltó y se fue, me sentí bien por eso, nadie debería tocar al destinado de alguien más. Pero cuando vi a yuri, me di cuenta que tal vez no había sido buena idea, pues creo que al final lo aterré… mierda.

-yuri… yo… - le intenté decir, mientras él se alejaba yo me acercaba, hasta que chocó con la pared – perdón por asustarte… yo

\- yo también debo irme – dijo e intentó correr, pero justo llegó celestino, su entrenador, junto a yakov, y una persona más.

\- ya van a dar los resultados – dijo yakov, y terminamos yendo todos juntos a la pista para que premiaran a los ganadores.

Fuimos todos juntos, yuri se puso al lado de celestino, lo más alejado de mí posible, ahora que me acuerdo, los omegas no tienen la capacidad de sentir a su destinado, y es evidente que si un alfa llega, amenaza a tu amigo y dice que eres suyo… te asustas.

Yuri katsuki sacó primer lugar, yuri plisetsky el segundo, y un amigo de mi omega, pitchit, sacó el tercero, y a nuestros entrenadores se les ocurrió celebrar todos juntos, puede ser buena ocasión para conocerlo mejor y enmendar lo que hice.

fin del primer capítulo


	2. día de fiesta

2 DÍA DE FIESTA

La idea de los tras entrenadores era ir a celebrar las tres federaciones juntas, yakov con victor y yuri. Celestino con yuri y minami. Y pitchit con su entrenador también.

Quería seguir acercándome a yuri, pero él se puso en medio de minami y pitchit… mi cerdito no es para nada tonto. Yo me quedé conversando con yurio, quien estaba enojado por no haber ganado, menos mal que al volver JJ podrá bajarle los humos.

\- tienes que hablar con él, pídele perdón y explícale que son destinados, los omegas no tenemos como saber esas cosas.

\- lo sé, pero en el minuto se me olvidó – solo los alfas somos capaces de percibir a nuestros destinados, los omegas no pueden, lo que me deja como un tonto, otra vez.

Pasaron las horas, los tres entrenadores quedaron completamente borrachos, pitchit y minami se habían quedado dormidos, y plisetsky me dijo que era mi oportunidad. Yuri volvió del baño y me senté frente a él, aunque pude sentir su nerviosismo todo el tiempo, estos aumentaron cuando me senté, el otro yuri dejó la habitación para dejarnos finamente solos.

\- perdóname – fue lo primero que le dije, a lo que éste se sorprendió – por favor déjame explicarte.

\- es… está bien – dijo sonrojado, estaba algo pasado de copas, pero seguro que entiende lo que le digo.

\- escucha… eres mi destinado, y estaba tan feliz de encontrarte que ignoré todo y te fui a buscar, te vi con Cristopher y me enfurecí por los celos, pero no era mi intención asustarte, solo fue instinto – pasaron unos segundos antes de que dijera algo

\- es… está bien… yo solo me sorprendí un poco… pero… yo… - noté que estaba muy nervioso, y avergonzado – sé que los omegas deben obedecer a sus alfas, y no debe ser así si no quieres – dijo al borde de las lágrimas, no quiero que llores – por favor déjame seguir patinando – agachó su cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora temiendo una respuesta negativa.

Me quedé en silencio un segundo, ¿eso era lo que le preocupaba? ¡Por él haría lo que fuera!

\- yuri, yo te amo, y jamás te prohibiría algo que amas hacer, nos acercamos un poco más, el alcohol hacía cada vez más efecto, y además, un olor dulce y exquisito llegó a mí.

\- mierda… el celo – dijo, mientras se notaba que se había acalorado un poco, ese olor me volvía loco, quería hacerlo mío, y me acerqué para abrazarlo, y empujarlo lentamente mi habitación.

\- espera… - me dijo, pero no podía detenerme, pasamos por los pasillos del hotel lo más rápido sin hacer sospechas, y evitando que más gente se diera cuenta de su celo… ¡él es solo para mí! Por fin llegamos, y al cerrar la puerta tomé sus labios con los míos, al principio se resistió, pero el alcohol y la excitación hablaron por nosotros. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, me sentía tan bien, pero no era suficiente, era mí destinado, quería hacerlo mío, marcarlo para que todos lo supieran.

\- yuri, te amo – le dije, a lo que éste se tensó, y pude meter mi lengua en esa tibia cavidad, pude sentirlo, sus temores, sus inseguridades, pero a la vez sentí su amor al patinaje, su cariño a su familia… quiero que sienta amor por mí también, pero ahora mismo… lo quiero debajo de mí.

\- viktor… - me dijo - ¿Qué pasa sí?

– Yo tengo anticonceptivo – le dije, saqué una pastilla me la puse con agua en la boca, lo besé y se la hice tragar, estaba muy excitado por culpa del celo.

Lo empujé hasta la cama y empecé a desvestirlo, y besarlo por completo, él no era muy consciente de lo que sucedía, pero me daba igual, era tan hermoso, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, y sabía que eran míos, solo para mí. Con mi mano apreté su glúteo, y puse sentir otro gemido de excitación.

Metí un primer dedo mientras lo masturbaba con mi otra mano, el segundo también fue recibido con la misma facilidad debido a la lubricación natural de los omegas, con el tercero se quejó un poco de dolor, apenas eso pasó lo besé y lo empecé a mimar en todo el cuerpo, no quiero que sufra jamás, lo amo con locura y recién lo conocí hoy.

Saqué los dedos, y lentamente introduje mi miembro, yuri era demasiado perfecto, se ajustaba increíblemente a mí, somos el uno para el otro, lo sé. Me empecé a mover lentamente, gemíamos al mismo tiempo, en cada estocada me llevaba al cielo, por lo que empecé a aumentar el ritmo, me sentía demasiado bien, y yuri también parecía disfrutarlo. Besé sus labios con sabor a alcohol, eran realmente deliciosos.

No podía apartar mi mirada de él, estaba completamente sonrojado, con los labios hinchados, y pequeñas lagrimitas de dolor y placer se escapaban de sus ojitos nublados. Su cuerpo era delgado y bien formado, con gotitas de sudor por doquier. Me encanta, quiero tener cachorritos.

Estaba cerca de venirme, y yuri también, me acerqué a su cuello, y al momento de venirnos, o marqué en el hombro, sellando nuestra unión para siempre, para tener un lazo eterno. De este modo sabría sus emociones, y él las mías, nos entenderíamos con menos palabras, y todos sabrían que él ya es mío.

Yuri se quedó dormido, lo limpié, y le puse una camisa mía, se veía demasiado hermoso, me recosté a su lado, admirando su belleza, hasta quedarme dormido.

*narra yuri*

Hhaaa, me duele la cabeza… ¿qué se supone que pasó ayer? ¿Dónde estoy?

Si hago memoria… conocí a ese alfa extraño… realmente me dio miedo, y luego… fuimos a celebrar las tres federaciones, pero no sé qué pasó luego de eso… me siento algo diferente… como si…

Mientras pensaba en eso vi a viktor, se supone que es el héroe de mi infancia, quien me inspiró a patinar, pero conocerlo fue algo aterrador, era muy rudo… pero ahora mismo… ¿qué hace aquí? Creo que se dio cuenta de mi confusión.

\- buenos días yuri

\- ho… hola

\- ¿recuerdas qué pasó ayer? – me dijo sentándose en la cama a mi lado mientras yo me incorporaba a esta. Siento que me lee la mente, pero a la vez siento su nerviosismo al estar cerca de mí… ¿qué está pasando?

\- lo siento, no recuerdo nada – le dije apenado

\- mmm, ya veo – se acercó de nuevo a mí, me tocó la mejilla y me hiso mirarlo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos calipso, a lo que me sonrojé muchísimo, era atractivo, sí, pero que él sea mi destinado… ¡es imposible! Bajó su mano y la pasó por mi cuello, seguí su movimiento con la mirada, algo me decía que eso quería que hiciera, creo que estaba avergonzado de algo, pero no sé de qué.

Me sonrojé aún más al darme cuenta de que no era mi camisa, y además cuando empezó a removerla a un lado para ver mi hombro… ¡no puede ser! Me había marcado… ¡Eso explicaba muchas cosas! ahora mismo yo… comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, estar marcado implicaba un matrimonio, matrimonio implicaba hijos, e hijos era equivalente a dejar de patinar… ¡no podía creerlo.

\- yuri, lo siento, estábamos borrachos, tú más que yo, y entraste en celo, me emocioné demasiado… perdóname – me abrazó y lloré en su hombro… se había acabado mi carrera.

\- pero yuri, no debes dejar de patinar si no quieres – eso fue como un rayito de luz en la obscuridad.

\- ¿qué? – le dije esperanzado

\- digo… no nos conocemos de nada, creo que sería buena idea conocernos, saber cada uno del otro, podríamos ir un tiempo a Japón y otro a Rusia, y de ahí casarnos, no tengo prisas – hiso una pausa – obviamente quiero tener cachorritos contigo, pero podemos tomarnos as cosas con calma, y enamorarte ahora sí como es debido.

Eso me puso realmente muy feliz, tal vez sea buena idea… compartir mi vida… da miedo, pero puede funcionar.

\- tengo pasajes a Japón para mañana, podemos estar ahí un tiempo corto y luego ir a Rusia, puede ser una semana, o dos, el tiempo que quieras.

\- o hasta que empiece el grand prix en un mes – es buena persona, y se da cuenta de lo que quiero, aunque creo que se debe a la marca, según recuerdo ahora sabemos más o menos lo que siente el otro.

\- entonces mañana vamos a Japón

\- gracias victor – se acercó y me dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue, aunque puedo asegurar que sentí que quería más


	3. Chapter 3

3 CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA DE MI OMEGA

Por definición, los alfas somos seres seguros de nosotros mismos, y los omegas suelen ser más bien débiles, pero siempre han existido excepciones, por ejemplo mi compañero yuri plisetsky, JJ casi pierde un brazo cuando intentaba conquistarlo, fueron el reality show de la temporada del año pasado.

Dije a yakov que podía practicar la rutina por mí mismo en Japón, pero que era de suma importancia acompañar a yuri a casa, quería conocerlo más, la idea de separarme de me incomodaba ¡no quería hacerlo!

\- está bien – me dijo – pero no le puedes mostrar la coreografía a nadie… ¡a nadie! – recalcó, supongo que refiriéndose a yuri.

\- entonces yo usaré la pista en la mañana, y tú a medio día, y estamos juntos el resto de la tarde.

\- me parece bien – dijo yuri, ya que celestino y minako le dijeron exactamente lo mismo

-3-

Mi estadía en la casa de yuri fue de exactamente un mes, y todos me recibieron muy bien, aprendí muchísimas cosas de él, me gustaría hablar de absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver con mi cerdito, y de lo mucho que lo amo, pero sé perfectamente que eso es imposible, por lo que les contaré las anécdotas más importantes, y las que más me marcaron esos días.

Empiezo por el día mismo en que llegué ¡todos en la familia de yuri eran betas! Su madre y su padre me acogieron como si fuera su propio hijo, y su hermana entró en confianza inmediatamente

\- puedes dejar tos maletas en la pieza de… mejor te veo una habitación para que estés más cómodo con yuri – me pregunto qué habrá pasado, me dirijo a la habitación y yuri estaba hablando con su hermana.

\- ¡no puede entrar a mi habitación! o por lo menos no hasta que saque todas las fotos de él que tengo pegadas en la pared

\- es lindo que tu héroe de la infancia haya terminado siendo tu destinado, como beta no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo será eso

\- si te soy sincero… yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho, pero algo dentro de mí dice que las cosas están bien.

Estaba feliz de escuchar eso de mi cerdito, poco a poco nos íbamos acercando.

Las cenas siempre eran preparadas por él y su madre, cocinaban realmente delicioso. Para el tercer día ya me había dado cuenta que los japoneses son muy estrictos en cuanto a las muestras de afecto en público. Los novios que veías en las cale, sean parejas de betas, o alfas y omegas, cuanto mucho se daban la mano al caminar, jamás se abrazaban ¡ni hablar de besos! Pero cuando por fin estaba a solas con yuri, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, se dejaba mimar un poco, pero no tanto como me gustaría.

\- deberíamos celebrar que tanto yuri como victor llegaron al grand prix final

\- ¿están seguros? Digo… no sé si valla a ganar – dijo yuri

\- lo has hecho hermoso – dijo celestino que estaba de visita – lo harás bien.

"Ding"

\- ya está listo, iré a buscar la cena – dijo yuri, y se levantó, el resto lo siguió para ayudarlo a traer el resto de las cosas como platos, cubiertos y servilletas. Al final me quedé solo con su padre, las tres trillizas y su mejor amiga, hijas de minako

\- ¿y dónde se conocieron? – preguntó su padre

\- lo vi en la pista de patinajes – respondí yo

\- en los camarines – dijo yuri mientras volvía

\- ¿y supiste que era tu pareja destinada? – preguntó una de las trillizas.

\- sí, fue hermoso, apenas lo vi era evidente – dije feliz, pero yuri solo se avergonzó todavía más

\- ¿y cómo lo sabes? – preguntó otra

\- no lo sé, simplemente lo supe – no les puedo decir que lo supe por las ganas de hacerle el amor que me invadieron de un segundo para otro, son demasiado pequeñas.

Así siguieron las preguntas, hasta que el teléfono de mi cerdito sonó, dijo que iba a contestar y volvía, yo seguí respondiendo preguntas, sobre todo de las trillizas. Los padres de yuri parecían estar felices conmigo, eso es bueno, al fin y al cabo ellos lo llevarán al altar hasta mí, ese día será tan mágico… me preguntaron otra cosa… ¿Qué era?

\- ¿qué? – Pregunté – lo siento, me distraje – me apresuré a decir

\- que harán después del grand prix, tú eres de Rusia y yuri es japonés

\- aún no lo hemos hablado, pero hasta el grand prix estaremos aquí, después veremos qué hacer.

\- ¿van a seguir patinando? – esta vez preguntó su amiga, era evidente que ella sabía el amor de yuri hacia ese deporte y no quería que lo dejara.

\- yuri recién tiene 23, podría ir a la próxima temporada todavía

Yuri volvió y se sentó a mi lado

\- ¿quién era? – le pregunté, no quería sonar celoso frente a su familia

\- era Cristopher, mañana debe competir y me llamó

Su madre interrumpió con más preguntas, por lo que no pude seguir curioseando, pero este Cristopher no me gustaba para nada, por muy beta que fuera. El ambiente familiar de yuri es realmente muy cálido.

Antes de que se me olvide ¿se acuerdan de las fotos que yuri no quería que viera? Bueno… las escondió muy mal

 _gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo ;)_


	4. pao a paso ¿quién está celando a quién?

4 PASO A PASO ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CELANDO A QUIÉN?

Habían pasado unos cuantos días, toda la familia de Yuri había salido, Víctor y Yuri estaban solos en la habitación. El omega poco a poco entraba en confianza con Víctor, y poco a poco era seducido y enamorado por éste, sin prisas y sin presiones.

Víctor se separaba lo menos posible de él, a menos que alguno estuviera en la pista. Pero no podía quitarse el sabor amargo de su boca, y Yuri lo sabía, habían pasado varios días y aún no conversaban al respecto. Decidió que lo más sensato era comenzar la conversación el mismo, ya que Víctor no quería cometer dos veces el mismo error.

Víctor abrazaba a yuri por detrás mientras lo sentaba en su regazo, amaba hacerlo, sentía que lo protegía de todo en esa posición, y Yuri poco a poco se acostumbraba a la cercanía con su alfa, aunque lo que aprendió en su cultura lo obligaba a siempre tomar algo de distancia en público, y eso en parte molestaba a victor quien quería mimarlo todo el día, pero como su familia estaba afuera ese día, le daba igual.

\- sobre Cristopher – dijo yuri, molestando inmediatamente a su alfa – no ha pasado nada serio con él… créeme

\- ¿entonces sí pasó algo? – preguntó molesto, yuri decidió que la mejor opción era ser 100% sincero… dio un fuerte suspiro para tomar fuerza para enfrentar cualquier reacción posible de su alfa.

\- hace dos años, él se me confesó – sentía la ira del alfa a través de su cuello

\- continúa – le dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por su brazo

– yo… le dije que era omega, y que algún día encontraría pareja destinada, insistió en que podía hacerme feliz, y entonces… - la duda acerca si decirle o no lo invadió por un segundo, pero el estado de ánimo de su alfa se lo impedía, el mayor exigía respuestas – de-dejé q-que me be-besara… pero solo eso! – se apresuró a recalcar – no pasó nada más, me alejé de él y le pedí disculpar… y-

\- ¿te gustó?

\- ¿qué? – preguntó algo confundido

\- ¿te gustó ser besado por un beta?

\- yo… te quiero a ti – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero lo suficiente para que victor lo escuchara. No podía negar su enojo, saber que alguien había probado esos dulces y suaves labios de caramelo antes que él lo fastidiaba de sobremanera, pero por otra parte, el dueño del corazón de yuri era él, y lastimarlo no era opción.

Víctor lo sabía, quería amar a yuri una vez más, lo necesitaba como alfa que era, además yuri ahora tomaba anticonceptivos todos los días, no había peligro. Si pudiera, lo marcaría otra vez, una y mil veces para que nunca nadie se acercara.

Victor volteó a yuri, y lo besó lenta y apasionadamente, yuri evidentemente se avergonzó, pero estaba feliz, se estaba enamorando de él. El beso se tornó cada vez más demandante, hasta que victor empujó a su novio y se acomodó arriba de él.

\- victor…

\- te quiero hacer el amor, pero esta vez no lo vas a olvidar – volvió a besar sus labios, y con su mano libre subió lentamente su camiseta – además sigo enojado por eso

\- hhaa – yuri empezó a gemir, y para victor eso era adictivo, escuchar gemir a su uke era bellamente placentero – no estoy en celo

Repartió besos por todo su cuello, y todo su abdomen, hasta legar a sus pantalones, los bajó cuidadosamente, liberando la excitación de yuri, quien a pesar de no estar en celo, estaba muy excitado.

\- pero quiero hacerte el amor, te haré olvidar cualquier rastro de ese beso.

Bajó la prenda hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, y se alejó un minuto para admirarlo, aunque su mirada indiscreta puso a yuri aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.

\- no es… justo – dijo jadeando – tú estás vestido

\- lo podemos solucionar – acto seguido se quitó también la camisa, lentamente para torturarlo un poco, y los pantalones también, quedando solamente en ropa interior – ¿así está mejor?

\- baka, aaaggh – no pudo seguir protestando, la boca de victor había aprisionado su miembro, y se movía placenteramente en toda su extensión, succionándolo de vez en cuando, cosa que lo llevaba al séptimo cielo y más arriba.

En el proceso metió un par de dedos en su entrada, la cual ya estaba lubricando, pero menos que la última vez, y lo preparó para lo que venía.

\- aaaggh, victor… me vengo

\- aún no – le dijo, y evitó que terminara a lo que yuri se quejó un poco por el dolor – te dije que esta noche no la olvidarás, y me aseguraré de que eso pase – le susurró en el oído, yuri se estremeció por lo que victor le prometió. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero ahora estaba más consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, yuri sentía su conexión con victor más fuerte que nunca.

\- ahora mismo no estás en celo, soy el único responsable de esto ¿cierto?

\- ¡cállate!

\- soy feliz

Metió lentamente su deseo en yuri, le encantaba saber que las sensaciones que le estaba regalando eran cien por ciento hechas por él y no por su naturaleza o el alcohol, se sentía bien al saber que podía llevar a su omega a perderse de placer, y amaba sus expresiones en el proceso.

Empezó un vaivén lento y placentero, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron otra vez, sentían sus corazones latir sincronizados, y el placer inundándolos.

Poco a poco aumentó el ritmo, y el volumen de los gemidos también.

\- hhhagg, vic… victor… hhaaa

\- mmggh, yuri… te amo… no lo olvides

Victor empezó a masturbar a yuri, mientras lo volvía a besar en sus labios adictivos, y dejaba una pequeña marca en su pecho.

\- hhaaagg, me vengo

\- yo igual

Yuri manchó la mano de victor, y él inundó su interior, se recostó arriba de él y lo abrazó para seguir mimándolo mientras sacaba su miembro de su interior. Los alfas tenían su instinto de protección muy alto, y no podía apartarse de su lado cuando yuri estaba así de vulnerable, cansado, medio confundido y recuperándose de un orgasmo. Se recostó a su lado, protegiéndolo de todo a su alrededor, lo rodeó con sus brazos y una de sus piernas, mientras esperaba a que se quedara dormido.

\- no lo olvides, yuri, te amo

\- no lo haré… yo también… te… te amo

Se besaron una vez más, yuri se quedó dormido, pero victor seguía vigilando su sueño.

Esa noche, el pequeño omega aprendió lo aprensivo que podía ser su pareja, pero de alguna u otra manera, no le importaba mucho. Secretamente y sin que su alfa se diera cuenta, los últimos días había estado poniendo su olor en victor con un abrazo antes de que éste saliera, ya saben, solo por si acaso.

 _fin del cuarto capítulo :D espero y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo ;)_


	5. nosotros

5 **NOSOTROS**

Sí, pasaron muchas cosas muy lindas, conocí mucho a mi omega, y me pasé un poco con los celos, pero sin duda, lo que pasó días antes de volver fue lo más importante de todo, es algo así como como el punto en que comprendí realmente a Yuri.

El día era bastante frío, pero poco a poco empezaba a llegar muchísima gente, sobre todo niños y familias.

\- Yuri, ¿por qué hay tanta gente hoy? – le pregunté mientras caminábamos de vuelta del ice castle

\- hoy en la tarde es el festival, vienen todos los de las pequeñas ciudades vecinas, y se reza al dios del templo para tener un buen año, es algo así como una tradición… podemos venir si quieres – me dijo con un pequeño brillito en sus ojos.

\- obvio que sí, lo pasaremos bien

\- me alegro – dijo con un sonrojo muy lindo – al final podremos ver los fuegos artificiales, son muy lindos

\- veámoslos juntos, quiero verlos contigo – le dije aguantándome las ganas de abrazarlo

Volvimos a yu-topia, y nos empezamos a preparar para ir, nos pusimos ropa más bien cómoda, jeans y playera.

La estábamos pasando de maravilla, Yuri me mostró muchos nuevos postres japoneses que yo no conocía, ¡pero eran deliciosos! Vimos juegos, y unos bailarines geniales

\- pareces un niño – me dijo Yuri, muy divertido con mis reacciones

\- ¡no es mi culpa! – Le dije – nunca había venido a lugares así… ¿ahora qué haremos?

\- mmm, no lo sé, mis papás deben de estar rezando, pero no creo que quieras hacerlo

\- ¡si quiero! ¡Enséñame a hacerlo!

\- fu, está bien – dijo en un suspiro, pero se veía feliz, en el camino me dijo que es lo que tenía que hacer, pero aún faltaba mucha gente, por lo que de igual manera debíamos esperar.

\- ¿y cómo empezaste a patinar? – le pregunté, tanto para llenar el espacio con su voz como para conocerlo más

\- mmm, cuando tenía 5 años, con Yuko, en ese entonces solo te imitábamos a ti, y otros patinadores famosos, hacíamos lo mejor que podíamos. Luego conocí a Minako, quien me insistió en ir con celestino a practicar, estuve 5 años en Detroit con él sobre todo aprendiendo trucos y saltos, y luego volví para centrarme en programas libres, aunque fue un poco difícil empezar, caí varias veces

\- ya veo

\- ¿y tú? Solemos hablar mucho de mí, pero quiero saber cómo empezaste tú – me alegraba, mi cerdito también quería conocerme.

\- yo… iba todos los fines de semana a la pista de hielo de mi ciudad, hasta que un día Yakov me encontró, empezó a entrenarme y me enseñó a amar este deporte, mi historia no es tan linda como la tuya.

\- me da igual, quería saberlo – los pucheros de Yuri son lindos.

\- ¿y Yurio? – dijo casi en un susurro, creo que en algún minuto mencioné que yurio era un gran amigo… ¿será mi idea o está algo celoso?

\- también lo entrenaba Yakov, nos hicimos muy amigos, hace poco se casó con jean jaques leroy

\- ya veo – dijo bastante feliz…

Por fin llegamos e hice todo lo que Yuri me había dicho, dar dos aplausos, pedir algo a kami-sama, aunque nunca pensé que mi deseo lo cumpliera inmediatamente. "por favor déjame acercarme más a Yuri, conocerlo mejor y ser felices juntos", y por último dejar una moneda, salimos por el lado, y había realmente muchísima gente y yo…

¡Perdí de vista a Yuri! Podía sentir que él también me estaba buscando, lo sentía, me alejé un poco para ver mejor, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, tampoco podía sentir su aroma por la cantidad de gente, lo único que me tranquilizaba era que él me estaba buscando también.

Me moví a través de la gente, pasé por stands y más stands de comida, juegos y espectáculos, ¡pero no estaba por ninguna parte! Pasó más o menos una hora, quedaba poco para el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, yo quería verlo con él. De la nada, me sentí triste, vacío, Yuri había dejado de buscarme… ¡yo no quería esto! ¡Quería verlo con mi novio! ¡¿Por qué dejó de buscarme?! ¡¿Por qué se rindió tan pronto?!

Como cabeza dura que soy seguí buscándolo, y pasé por un kiosco, y ahí, detrás de unos arbustos, estaba mi omega, sollozando un poco hasta que me vio.

\- ¿¡Víctor!? – dijo sorprendido, pero con una gran alegría

\- ¡Yuri! – le dije abrazándolo, el respondió algo tímido – pensé que no podríamos ver los fuegos artificiales juntos

\- yo también lo creí… - dijo avergonzado, y algo… triste, no quería preguntarle sobre eso, pero a la vez quería saber, al final no me pude contener

\- yuri… ¿por qué te rendiste? – se notó la tristeza en mi voz… ¡rayos!

\- lo siento… yo… – no podía dejar de abrazarlo, necesitaba saber que le incomodaba ¿había sido mi culpa? ¿Hice algo para que se sintiera inseguro conmigo? – me preguntaba si realmente eras feliz aquí conmigo

\- ¿eh? – no entendía para nada

\- soy algo torpe, y tengo mente débil, pero he aprendido a vivir con ello, me preguntaba si realmente querías venir aquí o si preferías que fuéramos directamente a Rusia, me incomodaba pensar que tal vez soy más una piedra en tu camino que un compañero, que mi indecisión en cuanto a tener hijos te incomode y…

\- Yuri ¡no me incomodas para nada! – lo abracé aún más fuerte que antes – cuando dejaste de buscarme, realmente me sentí triste

\- perdóname – me dijo al borde de las lágrimas

\- lo haré, pero prométeme una cosa – le dije alejándome un poco, tomé sus manos y lo miré directamente a sus ojos, los cuales estaban un poco rojos por contener sus lágrimas – confía en mí, ya no estás solo, no tienes que sufrir solo, podemos llevar cualquier tipo de carga juntos ¿sí?

Yuri no pudo más y empezó a llorar, pero el sentimientos era más cálido, y no tan triste

\- lo prometo

Nos besamos, un simple roce de los labios para sellar la nueva promesa, no me importaba que estuviéramos en un lugar público y el espectáculo dio inicio, sabía que Yuri era inseguro de sí mismo, pero no me había dado cuenta de los fríos sentimientos que él guardaba en su corazón, me hubiese gustado darme cuenta antes. Si debo alegrarme de algo, es de haber dado un paso más en nuestra relación, y que pude ver fuegos artificiales con mi novio.

Explosiones azules, rojas y verdes, estaban muy cerca y se veían hermosas, pero más hermoso era mi omega con algo más de confianza en "nosotros".

 **espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **en el próximo capitulo habrá más salseo jaja**

 **gracias por leer ;)**


	6. ¡hagamos una apuesta!

6 **gracias a todos por sus reviews, sé que no las he respondido, pero las he leído todas y me motivan a seguir escribiendo!**

 **we were born tu ship victuri!**

 **w**

\- No me gustan los aviones – sentenció mi lindo cerdito

\- no hay nada que hacer – le dije mientras lo abrazaba, era lo único que podía hacer.

\- bueno chicos, han practicado mucho, los estaremos animando

\- muchas gracias mamá

\- gracias – le dije a la madre de yuri

\- tengan suerte – dijo su padre

\- estaremos todos juntos viéndolos desde casa

Subimos al avión y no teníamos nada mucho que hacer, vi las redes sociales, y me di cuenta de que yuri era el segundo favorito del público, yo era el primero, cuando se lo mostré se sonrojó un poco.

\- pronto los medios se darán cuenta de que estamos saliendo ¿qué haremos?

\- decirle a todos lo enamorados y melosos que estamos – a veces se me olvida que yuri es japonés, en el minuto que le dije eso empezó a palidecer, y sentí su vergüenza aumentar poco a poco.

\- ¿no sería mejor ser más discretos?

\- mmmhhh, ¿discretos?

\- digo, no creo que tengamos que anunciarlo o algo así

\- mejor te propongo un trato

\- ¿un trato?

\- sí, si yo gano en mi categoría, te pido matrimonio de la manera que yo quiera, y si pierdo, lo hacemos a tu manera.

\- estoy arriesgando demasiado, es obvio que vas a ganar.

\- entonces agreguemos una segunda parte, si tú pierdes en tu categoría, estas obligado a decirme que sí

\- ¿y si gano?

\- puedes decidir si aceptarme o rechazarme en público, de esa manera yo también arriesgo mucho

\- sigo arriesgando demasiado

\- vamos, prometo no hacer algo demasiado escandaloso

\- está bien – al final aceptó resignado

Llegamos al día de la competencia, y ya los medios sospechaban de nosotros, casi siempre salía con él, aunque éste no quisiera, y lo abrazaba a cada minuto para que todos entendieran que ya tiene pareja, aunque siempre intentaba mantener algo de distancia, yo vivía acortándola. Poco a poco Yuri se fue acostumbrando, y cada vez me dejaba tocarlo un poquito más, pero nunca pasaba de los abrazos. De los besos, ¡ni hablar todavía!

Primero era la competencia de omegas, todos mis compañeros me preguntaban por qué fui a Japón a entrenar solo en vez de ir a Rusia con todos, entonces les dije que había encontrado a mi destinado.

\- todos los medios hablan de ustedes dos, ¿van a confirmarlo algún día? – me preguntó Yurio

\- si… resulta que debido a varias cosas, solo podré decirlo al mundo si gano mi categoría, así que estoy esperando eso

Todos quedaron extrañados al no entender lo que estaba sucediendo

\- es difícil de explicar cómo pasó

\- siendo tú, no me sorprende – respondió mila

"ahora es el turno de Yuri katsuki"

Quiero que gane para verlo feliz, pero quiero que pierda para que esté obligado a decirme que sí… debí pensar mejor las cosas a la hora de apostar… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Yuri va a bailar eros, por mucho que intenté convencerlo no me dejó verlo practicar, aunque creo que ya entiendo por qué. La canción exigía una actitud muy sensual, y una seguridad que yo no estaba acostumbrado a ver en él. de vez en cuando me miraba a los ojos, como si bailara para mí y solo para mí, sus movimientos se confundían entre lo femenino y masculino, dando un aire bastante andrógeno pero malditamente cautivante. Los brillos del traje me deslumbraban y la media falda jugaba con mis sentidos. Él era eros, y yo el galán de la historia, que fue seducido y enamorado, pero no iba a permitir que me abandonara para ir con otro como pasaba en la historia, haría que eros no pudiera dejarme, seducir a eros.

Terminó su presentación, y fue tan maravillosa que nuevamente llovieron flores y peluches, en parte me puse celoso, pero estaba feliz por él. Ganó su categoría, lo había logrado.

\- Yuri, ¡te felicito!

\- gracias Víctor, te lo debo a ti

Nos abrazamos un tiempo largo, hasta que llegó un periodista

\- señor Yuri, ¿es cierto que ambos están saliendo? ¿Es su destinado? ¿Van a casarse?

Yuri solo respondió

\- todo a su tiempo – y se fue, me miró coquetamente para que lo siguiera… su presentación no había terminado. Saludó a celestino y siguió su camino, a paso lento para que pudiera seguirlo. Ya en la soledad de los camerinos lo besé, por fin volví a probar sus labios después de tanto tiempo alejado de él.

\- Deberías estar ensayando, o si no, no podrás anunciar al mundo nuestra unión, quien sabe si algún que otro beta se enamora de mí, ellos no tienen pareja destinada.

\- ¿me quieres sacar celos? – le dije mientras lo sentaba en una de las bancas que supuestamente son para dejar los bolsos y cambiarse.

\- mmm, no lo sé – dijo, se levantó y cerró la puerta con llave

Se volvió a acercar a mí y nos volvimos a besar, esta versión de Yuri era completamente nueva para mí, pero me encantaba, esta vez era yo el que estaba siendo seducido, y se sentía genial. Esta vez fue Yuri quien me sentó en la banca mientras él lo hacía en mis piernas, nuestros deseos se tocaron por un segundo, sacando un gemido de ambos.

\- ¿celestino no te está buscando? – le pregunté

\- por lo general me emociono y lloro después de las competencias, por lo que me demoro muchísimo en cambiarme, no te preocupes – me dijo y me volvió a besar, mientras yo recorría su espalda, hasta llegas a su cuello y profundizar el beso. La inocencia y el deseo mesclados en una misma persona… me desbordaban de placer.

Poco a poco la ropa empezó a desaparecer, Yuri se bajó de mis piernas, pero cuando iba a quejarme, mi excitación fue tomada por mi omega

\- yu-yuri – le dije mientras él empezaba a succionar

\- es la primera vez que hago esto – dijo dándole una lamida – por favor se amable conmigo – dijo con la misma sonrisa seductora que sacó en la pista. Me sentía demasiado bien, amaba a Yuri con locura. Veía su carita algo sonrojada por el calor del momento, tomé su cabeza para marcar un ritmo que me encantaba. El calor aumentaba lentamente, cuando estuve a punto de venirme, alejé a Yuri de ahí.

\- Yuri, te amo – le dije, y lo volví a sentar en mis piernas – pero ya no aguanto – saqué su deseo y lo empecé a masturbar mientras metía dos dedos dentro de él. Yuri no se quedaba atrás, me besaba detrás de la oreja, y en el cuello, con sus manos tocaba todo lo que podía, finalmente lo levanté, y me adentré en él de una sola estocada.

\- aaahggg! – gemimos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos a los ojos, ambos algo nublados de placer, pero podíamos sentir el amor del otro, sentía el corazón de Yuri dentro de mí, y él lo sentía a través de su marca. Nos mirábamos a los ojos y eso era amor.

Yuri empezó a moverse, lentamente al principio para no hacerse daño, pero una vez que se acostumbró aumentó el ritmo, sus paredes apretaban mi miembro y yo viajaba al séptimo cielo. El calor aumentaba y los gritos sin sentido también, empecé a aumentar el volumen pero Yuri me besó muy apasionadamente.

\- no nos puedes escuchar – susurró en mi oído, era verdad, tuvimos que intentar callar los gemidos. El tener que evitar ser descubiertos daba un poco de morbo al asunto, y me encantaba.

Estábamos a punto de venirnos, pero callamos el gemido final en un beso, nuestras respiraciones poco a poco empezaron a calmarse, y lentamente recobrábamos la conciencia, hasta que finalmente noté un cambio de actitud repentino en Yuri, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y donde lo había hecho.

\- Yuri… - le dije algo divertido – no creí que fueras capaz de hacer cosas así

Yuri solo se limitó a ponerse completamente rojo y alejarse de mí para ponerse su ropa

\- ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, celestino me esperará afuera dentro de poco

\- esta vez no te demoraste por estar llorando

\- ¡cállate!

\- pero si fue tu idea

Así seguimos discutiendo, era muy divertido su cambio repentino… quiero sacar esa parte de Yuri otra vez, creí que me omega era más bien del tipo sumiso e inocente… tengo cosas que aprender.

 **bueno, eso fue todo por este capítulo ;)**


	7. ¡rueda de prensa!

*yuri*

Suelo escuchar a muchas personas que dicen que mi relación con Víctor es solo de interés comercial, si debo ser sincero, a simple vista arecería así.

Debo admitir que durante toda mi niñez y pre adolescencia, yo sentía mucha admiración por Víctor, quería lograr hacer todo lo que él podía, patinar con esa gracia y seguridad que yo jamás podría, pero como dije, no era amor, era admiración.

Fui creciendo, logré ir al grand prix, aunque no me fue muy bien, pero finalmente conocí a mi ídolo, la admiración se transformó en una fuerte atracción sobre todo física, pero no era amor, era solo atracción.

Han pasado muchas cosas en este último mes, y ahora mismo, sigo admirándolo, sigo sintiéndome atraído, pero hay una cosa mucho más fuerte que no puedo explicarme que es, pero a esa desbordante sensación, he decidido llamarla amor.

*Víctor*

En mi categoría gané yo, aunque ya a nadie le sorprendía. JJ quedó en segundo lugar y Lee quedó tercero. Eso significa que puedo pedirle matrimonio a Yuri de la manera que quiera, pero debo tener cuidado, porque podría rechazarme, pero encontré la manera perfecta de hacerlo.

Ahora mismo era la rueda de prensa de Yuri, era la primera vez que ganaba el grand prix, por lo que las cámaras fueron directamente hacia él, para evitar conmoción me disfracé y quedé más o menos apartado de todos.

\- señor Yuri, ¿Qué hará a partir de ahora?

\- no lo he pensado, voy a discutirlo con celestino, y mi familia

\- ¿esta fue su última temporada?

\- es posible, tengo que pensarlo todavía

\- en caso de no continuar ¿estaría dispuesto a ser entrenador de alguien?

\- hay tres personas en mi ciudad que aman este deporte y puede que quieran, pero habría que ver todavía.

\- ¿volverá a Japón?

\- eso creo

Después de varias preguntas más, llegó la que estaba esperando, ¡era mi momento!

\- ¿es cierto que Víctor Nikiforov es su destinado y que se casarán pronto? – Yuri se puso muy colorado y no sabía que decir, tartamudeó un poco. Supongo que no quería afirmarlo, pues aún no lo habíamos hablado acerca de qué hacer con los medios, pero a la vez era evidente que algo pasaba entre nosotros

\- ¿la marca que lleva es de él?

\- ¿desde cuándo lo supo?

\- ¡Yuri! – le grité desde una de las sillas que supuestamente era para los periodistas, quitándome la capucha y dejándome ver por todos

"no puede ser" "es Víctor" "seguro que él responde nuestras dudas" "¿qué hace aquí? Debería estar con su grupo" se escuchaban ese tipo de murmullos por todas partes.

\- ¡¿Víctor?!

\- Yuri – le dije sacando la pequeña cajita y acercándome poco a poco al escenario– ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – la abrí y dejé ver la pequeña y simple argolla. Por mí comprarle un lujoso anillo de diamantes, pero me di cuenta de que mi cerdito es bastante discreto y eso no le gustaría. Todos los periodistas tomaban fotos del momento, estoy casi seguro que esto se estaba transmitiendo en vivo - ¿la respuesta? – le pregunté, ya que se había quedado en shock tras el momento, ahora sí estábamos uno frente al otro.

\- s-sí-sí – me dijo tartamudeando, lo abracé en frente de todos, pero no me olvido que mi omega es muy estricto con las muestras de afecto en público, por lo que decido no besarlo.

\- ¿Cuándo será el matrimonio?

\- no sabemos

\- ¿en cuál de los dos países?

\- podemos lanzar una moneda

\- no seas tonto – me susurró Yuri, estaba avergonzado por todo el show que armé, así que pedí a celestino que diera por finalizada la rueda de prensa.

Ya en la habitación Yuri no se quedaba quieto, caminaba de un lugar a otro, respondiendo a todas las llamadas y mensajes de felicitaciones.

\- ¡¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo en una rueda de prensa en vivo?!

\- si ganaba mi categoría podía hacerlo a mí manera, pero estoy feliz de que no usaras el premio de la apuesta a tu favor.

\- ni hables de eso – me dijo con su carita sonrojada, y ojos algo húmedos, a lo que me asusté

\- ¿por qué estás llorando? Si fui demasiado rudo perdóname – dije ya desesperándome

\- no estoy trise, fueron muchas emociones en un día, estoy demasiado feliz

Me acerqué y lo abracé cariñosamente, con cuidado, como si con un movimiento en falso fuera a romperse en millones de pedacitos.

\- te amo cerdito

\- yo… yo ta-también

Lo miré a los ojos una vez más, esos ojos chocolate que me enamoraban, lo besé en su frente, y nos fuimos a dormir. Dormimos abrazados toda la noche, mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer, y el frío a colarse por la ventana, nosotros compartíamos nuestro calor.

Ya no estamos solos, Yuri


	8. COMPLICACIONES

Ahora mismo Yuri tiene 26, y yo 32, llevamos tres meses casados, estoy tan feliz por eso, Yuri llegó hasta mí con un traje completamente blanco, lo que resaltaba sus ojos chocolate, festejamos con nuestros amigos y familiares, comimos y bebimos. Tengo tantos recuerdos hermosos de ese día.

Luego del matrimonio en Japón, nos fuimos una temporada a Rusia, mi familia ya había conocido a Yuri ya que nadie había tenido problemas para viajar, al igual que en yu-topia, Yuri fue recibido como un miembro más de la familia. Ambas culturas eran muy distintas, y mi cerdito casi se muere de la vergüenza cuando le di un pequeño beso, un simple roce de labios, al frente de mis padres. Tiempo después fuimos a EEUU a vivir.

Conforme va pasando el tiempo, los celos de los omegas son cada vez más agresivos, al punto de que llegan a una edad, más o menos los 25 años en que ningún tipo de anticonceptivo funciona. En cuanto a tener hijos, no quería que la carrera de Yuri se viera afectada, ya había ganado dos veces el grand prix final, y yo no quería cortar sus alas solo porque yo ya me hubiera retirado, pero de alguna manera, Yuri se veía dispuesto, en especial… cierto día de primavera.

Desperté con la luz del sol colándose por la ventana, me moví un poco y sentí a Yuri a mi lado… tan lindo. Su carita estaba relajada, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración tranquila, despertó, y me sonrió, este era uno de mis momentos favoritos del día.

\- hoy tengo entrenamiento con Axel – me dijo, yuri no solo entrenaba él mismo con Celestino, también entrenaba a una de las tres trillizas hermana de Yuko, era la única que al final se tomó este deporte en serio. Sus hermanas la apoyaban desde casa.

\- yo tengo con Yuri – el gato roñoso de Rusia había decidido seguirme hasta acá para entrenar conmigo.

El día fue normal, el Yuri Ruso se enojaba conmigo, pero al final del día siempre se alegraba cuando podía hacer un truco nuevo, o mejoraba su programa libre.

Había llegado la hora de volver a casa, pasé a comprar chocolates, a veces me gustaba mimar a mi omega sin razón aparente, pero al abrir la puerta sentí un olor dulce y agradable, que nublaba mis sentidos de inmediato. ¡Yuri estaba en celo! Y al parecer llevaba horas así.

Fui a la habitación, y ahí lo encontré, hecho un ovillo en la cama.

\- Ví-Víctor – me dijo al verme llegar, sonrojado y sudando, me daban ganas de tomarlo ahí mismo, pero… ya había cumplido 25, con el celo era imposible que un anticonceptivo funcionase.

\- te traeré supresores, y algo para calmar el dolor – hasta este minuto, siempre que yuri llegaba a este estado, lo hacíamos, y se calmaba de inmediato, pero esta vez…

\- no, Víctor – me insistió, tomándome del brazo – duele, por favor – acto seguido se acercó a mí y me besó, seduciéndome más con la ternura que con el erotismo.

\- Yuri – traté de razonar – ya cumpliste 25, no hay manera de que no termines en dulce espera (*)

\- no me importa, Víctor – me dijo mientras me abrazaba, mi autocontrol era muy poco en ese minuto, el aroma de Yuri era demasiado agradable, quería tomarlo allí mismo y tener miles de hijos con él.

\- no – le dije, y me alejé del departamento para buscar supresores y analgésicos a la farmacia, por primera vez no tenía muchas ganas de volver, sé que los omegas se sienten muy mal durante el celo, odio que mi omega sufra, pero…

Volví a la habitación, toda la casa estaba inundada de ese olor exquisito, me tentaba sí, pero no podía, esta vez no.

Fui a la pieza, Yuri tenía todo desordenado, tenía entendido que durante el celo, mientras esperan a un alfa, los omegas empiezan a hacer una especia de anidación con todo lo que les hiciera sentir cómodos, pues bien, Yuri tenía toda mi ropa y la de él tirada en la cama, y las toallas también.

\- Yuri – le dije – toma esto

Le di el analgésico y el supresor, eso lo calmó un poco, pero casi nada, aún se retorcía de dolor.

\- Víctor, onegai – ya ni siquiera podía hablar inglés, el idioma que normalmente usamos

\- Yuri

\- quiero hacerlo, quiero tener cachorritos contigo

\- no, recuerda tu carrera – acto seguido, con todo el dolor del mundo, le hiso tomar algo para poder dormir y dejó la habitación, yendo a dormir a un hotel cerca de ahí.

El segundo día no fue mejor que el primero, Yuri con suerte podía moverse, y verlo así de frágil y adolorido le partía el alma en millones de pedacitos. Consolarlo era tentador, pero no se perdonaría las consecuencias de ello.

\- Alfa, Alfa – decía entre susurros ahogados en sudor y sonrojos.

\- calma Yuri, en dos días más deberías volver a la normalidad – cada año el celo de un omega que no tenía hijos era peor, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que procreara.

\- onegai

Víctor debía contenerse con todas las fuerzass del mundo para no comerse a su pareja en ese minuto, Yuri se lo había pedido años antes, no cortar su carrera.

Fue a la cocina para buscar algo liviano para darle de comer, tal vez caldo de pollo, eso era buena idea. Sacó todas las cosas, pero cuando se dio media vuelta no lo podía creer. Yuri estaba de pie, con suerte mantenía su propio peso, vestido solamente con una camisa larga que además era suya, aferrado a una toalla, sonrojado, y jadeante. Se acercó lentamente a Víctor, y le plantó un suave beso en los labios, mientras intentaba que dejara en la mesa las cosas que tenía en la mano.

Víctor no podía pensar muy bien, sus pensamientos eran nublados por el aroma que desprendía Yuri, lo abrazó por la espalda y lo atrajo a él, hasta el punto que sus miembros erectos se tocaron, dejando salir un suave gemido en ambos.

\- ¿estás seguro?

Pero lo único que Víctor obtuvo como respuesta fue otro beso, ahora más apasionado. El alfa tomó la cintura de Yuri, y lo empujó un poco, tomando el control de la situación, avanzaron hasta chocar con la pared, y descender lentamente en esta. El debate mental de Víctor acerca de si era buena idea o no se alejaba cada vez más, en el peor de los casos Yuri podía renunciar a esta temporada y volver a la siguiente, él estaba retirado y podía cuidar del hijo que tuvieran mientras Yuri viajaba, o viajar los tres juntos… llegó un punto en que ya no le importaba.

Así, nublado por su instinto y la pasión, terminaron entregándose a ese sentimiento.

Víctor, como siempre, fue el primero en despertar, vio a su lado, Yuri estaba desnudo, con varios rasguños en sus caderas…

"mierda" fue lo primero que pensó Víctor "¿¡por qué no me pude controlar?!

\- ¿Víctor? – preguntó Yuri medio adormilado

\- Yuri, lo siento, finalmente lo hicimos, y no tomaste nada

\- está bien – dijo muy calmado

\- pero… tu carrera…

\- no dejaré de entrenar a Axel, y podría tomarme este año de descanso y volver al siguiente, el próximo año el celo será menos extremo al tener ya un cachorrito, y después ver si tener más o no. Además… estoy feliz – me dijo con esas miradas tiernas que siempre tiene. Lo abracé una vez más. Sabía que una vez empezara a sentir al bebé de mi omega, el instinto de protección aumentaría infinitas veces más…

\- supongo que está bien entonces… soy feliz, Yuri, soy feliz contigo

 ***dulce espera se le dice a la madre embaraza XD**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	9. no va a ser fácil

NO VA A SER FÁCIL

No era de sorprenderse que muy pronto Yuri empezara a sentirse mal, habían pasado dos meses y ya habíamos ido al doctor solo para confirmar que todo iba bien, pero claro, no se puede estar seguro de nada hasta el tercer mes.

A Yuri le dolía todo y se veía muy enfermizo y pálido. A veces, cuando alguien le preguntaba por su estado y no quería que se preocuparan por él, decía que "es como estar con resaca constante". Pero yo me empezaba a preocupar poco a poco.

Primero fueron los mareos que lo obligaban a detenerse mientras caminaba, luego los cansancios extremos durante los entrenamientos de la trilliza. Al final, fueron los vómitos casi todos los días. Finalmente, aguantando todos los malos ratos, el doctor tenía la respuesta.

\- la situación es algo más delicada de lo que pensábamos

\- ¿por qué? – preguntó mi omega muy preocupado

\- pues ustedes tendrán gemelos, y no solo eso, este caso es muy extraño, pero uno de los chicos es alfa y el otro omega. Esto hace que el alfa como simple reflejo se imponga al omega, y este se defienda, causándole malestar a usted, recomiendo reposo, no absoluto, pero sí gran parte del día, y deberá tomar estas pastillas.

\- ¿para qué son? – pregunté algo desconfiado

\- para bajar el nivel de respuesta de ambos bebés, ya que en el peor de los casos, el Alfa podría llegar a dañar al omega a tal punto de sufrir un aborto espontáneo, con estas pastillas se evita eso. También debería empezar a sentirse mejor en unas dos semanas, si eso no sucede, debe venir otra vez.

\- entendido – le dijimos

Salí muy preocupado ¿de verdad uno de mis bebés podría dañar al otro? ¿Cuál era la última de las consecuencias? Mi pequeño cerdito iba a soportar el embarazo ¿cierto?

En el auto, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suave sollozo de mi esposo, cosa que me rompía el corazón.

\- ya verás que todo saldrá bien – le dije – saldremos de ésta como lo hemos hecho en muchas otras situaciones.

\- si yo no soportara…

\- ¡lo soportarás! Me aseguraré de que lo logres… nuestros niños van a lograrlo… ya verás, te lo prometo – aunque en el fondo, no tenía fundamento para hacer esa promesa, y Yuri lo sabía.

*Yuri*

Pasaron las dos semanas, y por lo menos los vómitos cesaron, aunque los mareos seguían presentes.

\- la situación está más estable ahora – dijo el doctor – pero prefiero no levantar el reposo, este tipo de embarazo cambia de panorama de un segundo para otro, tampoco puede dejar las pastillas.

\- muchas gracias doctor – le dijimos, y fuimos de vuelta a casa, esta vez un poco más alegres, pero de todas formas preocupados.

Aun ni conozco al par de criaturitas en mi interior, pero debo decir que ya las amo incondicionalmente, y si algo malo me llegara a pasar… no sé qué haría. En palabras de Víctor, es algo así como ágape.

Estoy seguro de que Víctor será el tipo de padre celoso y orgulloso, solo llevo poco más de tres meses y no me suelta ni un minuto, me sienta constantemente en su regazo, e intenta hacer todo por mí, por mucho que yo intente mantener parte de mi independencia.

\- mis padres están felices de ser abuelos – le conté – aunque aún no le aviso a Celestino

\- será mejor decirle lo antes posible que no podrás hacer deporte estos meses

\- supongo que tienes razón – acto seguido tomé mi teléfono, Víctor sintió mi aura de nerviosismo alrededor mío y me abrazó por la espalda una vez más

\- Yuri, ahora mismo no puedo hablar – dijo apenas contestó - ¿es urgente?

\- no urgente, pero sí importante

\- ¿quieres que nos veamos? Nos podemos encontrar en el café que está frente a la pista de patinaje

\- no hay problema, nos vemos en un rato

Colgué el teléfono y sentí el aura pesada de Víctor a mí alrededor.

\- se supone que debes estar en reposo

\- ese café está a 10 minutos caminando, y me he sentido mejor, además no era un reposo absoluto

\- pero… - dijo sin soltar el agarre

\- ¿quieres venir conmigo? – ofrecí de la manera más comprensible posible, este lado sobreprotector de Víctor era producto de su naturaleza, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer – apenas sienta algún mareo o algo te aviso – le dije para tranquilizarlo.

A regañadientes, y con muchas condiciones, finalmente mi novio aceptó.

\- no podré competir esta temporada, pero te prometo que la próxima lo haré bien… - Celestino tenía sentimientos encontrados por la noticia, por un lado estaba contento por la pareja, pero por el otro, no quería dejar pasar un año – y también necesito pedirte que estos meses entrenes a Axel.

\- ¿no podrás hacerlo tú? – me preguntó

\- resulta que son gemelos, uno alfa y el otro omega, y es muy posible que tenga complicaciones, por lo que debo estar en semi-reposo.

\- ya veo… pero pretendes regresar el próximo año

\- sí, te lo prometo

\- está bien, me presentaré como entrenador temporal de tu alumna y avisaré que no estarás esta temporada, pero ten en cuenta que los medios van a querer saber por qué, si tu situación es delicada, la prensa es un factor a considerar.

Ni Víctor ni yo lo habíamos considerado, pero Víctor tenía ese tipo de actitud de "nadie se acerca a mi omega" típica de alfas que pronto serán padres.

Nos quedamos conversando un par de horas, la reunión se alargó más de lo esperado ya que la estábamos pasando bien, y finalmente volvimos a casa.

*Víctor*

Los meses siguientes mi omega no lo pasó nada de bien, a medida que los bebés crecían, más enfermizo se veía mi novio, las pastillas poco a poco dejaban de hacer efecto, y el reposo de antes se transformó en reposo absoluto.

Intentaba hacer todo por él, le cocinaba sus platos favoritos, veíamos películas, leíamos las noticias y dormíamos juntos. Dentro de mí había algo que me impedía dejarlo solo, necesitaba estar con él 24/7.

Con mucho esfuerzo Yuri llegó a los 8 meses, costó fuerza y lágrimas, pero cada vez quedaba menos para volver a ver mi Yuri de siempre. A pesar de todos estos inconvenientes, Yuri y yo amábamos a este par de criaturitas que venían en camino.

Fue una tarde de primavera, fui a comprar helado, mi omega tenía antojos repentinos, y amaba cumplirlos y ver su carita feliz cuando se los comía. Mientras estaba en el auto de vuelta, tuve un muy, muy mal presentimiento. Aceleré todo lo que podía en la ciudad y fui corriendo al departamento.

Al llegar yuri parecía estar dormido, pero algo me decía que no era así, levanté la sabana y ¡estaba sangrando abajo! Lo tomé entre mis brazos y volví al auto.

\- ¡doctor! – Llamé rápidamente - Yuri estaba sangrando, vo-voy en camino al hospital

\- bien, voy a preparar todo, por favor apúrate – dijo y cortó, tenerlo a él como médico de cabecera era algo muy bueno. Lo malo es que mi mente me estaba empezando a jugar una mala pasada en el momento más inadecuado "¿y si los perdió?" "¿lo logrará?" ¿Si no lo logra, que haré ahora?" "¿Qué haré si quedo como padre soltero?" ¡BASTA! Le grité a mi mente, no era momento de inventar escenarios catastróficos, ¡ahora mismo debía llevar a Yuri donde el especialista!

\- YU-YURIO – llamé por teléfono al yuri ruso, la compañía de alguien tal vez podía calmarme

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con su voz típica agresiva, probablemente por haber usado su sobrenombre

\- volví a la casa y yuri estaba sangrando, estoy llegando al hospital – en momentos como estos, me daba cuenta de que Yurio era uno de los mejores amigos que podía tener

\- en 10 minutos estoy alá – y cortó.

Por fin había logrado llegar, y el doctor ya me estaba esperando, quise seguir la camilla en la que iba mi novio

\- será una cesárea algo riesgosa, no puede entrar – me dijo, pero yo necesitaba estar con él ahora, no podía separarme.

\- Víctor – llamó Yurio desde el pasillo, me tomó del brazo y me obligó a quedarme sentado en la sala de espera, mientras toda esa gente se llevaba a mi familia y decía cosas que no entendía.

\- Yuri – dije casi en un susurro

\- todo estará bien Víktor, ya lo verás

En eso llegaron los reporteros, quienes tuvieron que ser echados del lugar por las autoridades del lugar y esperar afuera, supongo que el nacimiento adelantado de los hijos de dos patinadores famosos era noticia.

 **bueno gente, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, espero que disfruten :D**


	10. pero no es imposible

9 PERO NO ES IMPOSIBLE

\- ¿Yuri katsuki se recuperará?

\- ¿los bebés estarán bien?

\- ¿no podemos hablar con el padre?

La prensa buscaba desesperadamente entrar al hospital y hablar con Víctor o Yurio para obtener más información. La noticia se había extendido rápidamente, pero las únicas personas a las que Víctor, o más bien Yurio con el celular de Víktor, respondió fueron a la de sus padres, y los padres de Yuri.

\- lleva más o menos media hora en pabellón, nadie ha salido ni entrado… sí… lo entiendo… apenas tenga noticias les avisaré… los reporteros están afuera… nos vemos. – era el discurso de yuri a través del celular para calmar a los padres de Yuri, quienes estaban realmente muy preocupados.

Los fans de ambos patinadores no dejaban de dar mensajes de apoyo a través de sus redes sociales.

Yurio ahora se dirigía al Alfa, que no podía hacer más que pasearse de un lado al otro de la habitación, la presencia de Yuri era todavía demasiado débil, y cada vez la sentía más lejana.

\- toma – le dijo extendiéndole un vaso – la vendedora me dijo que es un té para calmar el estrés, puede que te sirva

\- gracias yurio – dijo mientras se sentaba un minuto - ¿Cuánto faltará? – dijo tomando el primer sorbo sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el agua estaba recién hervida.

\- no lo podemos saber

\- si no hubiese salido tal vez Yuri no haya estado tan grave

\- ¡no te tortures con eso Víctor! – Casi gritó el tigre ruso – solo saliste 20 minutos, aún si no lo hubieses hecho estaríamos en la misma situación ¿cierto? Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada, sé que es frustrante, aún más para ti por ser un alfa, pero solo podemos esperar.

.

.

.

Bajo ningún concepto eso había logrado calmar al Ruso, además su mente poco a poco empezaba a jugarle una mala pasada, poniéndolo en todos los peores escenarios posibles otra vez. Se distrajo un minuto de lo que Yurio le estaba diciendo. Se concentró solo y únicamente en sus sentimientos, recordó cómo se sintió el día que encontró a Yuri, podía jurar que no existía mayor dicha, pero a la vez su alfa interior le rogaba y exigía marcarlo. También repasó el momento mismo en que fueron uno por primera vez, se sentía feliz, como si ese fuera el camino correcto. Los primeros días juntos, y su necesidad de no soltarlo ni un minuto y todos los lindos momentos que habían compartido.

Vio su vida con Yuri pasar frente a sus ojos, y se detuvo cuando llegó al presente, podía sentir que Yuri se estaba esforzando en hacer lo mejor posible, siempre era de esa manera. "no estás solo Yuri" pensaba Víctor, pidiendo al cielo que todo saliera bien. "desde ahora podemos llevar la carga juntos". La esencia de Yuri se hiso un poco más fuerte, y por primera vez en esa tarde, suspiró de alivio.

Así pasaron unos interminables 15 minutos, por fin la luz se apagó y salió el doctor, ambos rusos fueron donde él.

\- todo salió bien, pero…

\- pero – preguntó Víctor

\- la madre quedó muy débil, debe lavarse antes de entrar, y procure hacer poco ruido.

\- sí

De ese modo por fin Víctor pudo entrar, se tuvo que poner las típicas batas de los doctores luego de limpiarse ahí mismo, pero le daba igual. Necesitaba ver a su omega.

Entró y Yuri tenía a los dos pequeños en brazos, sus miradas se conectaron dejando salir una tímida sonrisa de ambos. Si dependiera de Víctor, este hubiese ido a abrazar a su omega para no volver a soltarlo nunca, pero solo se pudo acercar lentamente y tomar su mano.

\- aún no hemos decidido nombres – dijo Yuri con un hilito de voz que apenas podía sostener.

\- tienes razón le dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Tomó primero al bebé más pequeño, era el omega, tenía el cabello negro, carita fina, y rasgos más bien delicados, además de unos lindos ojos azules y un cuerpo más bien delgado.

\- él puede ser Hajime, porque este es el principio de este capítulo de nuestras vidas como padres.

Devolvió al pequeño a los brazos de su novio, y tomó al segundo, el alfa. Era algo más gordito, cabellos plateados como su padre, ojos chocolate, y una expresión un poco más seria.

\- y el Hikaru – dijo esta vez Yuri – porqué será como una luz que cuide de su hermano.

\- me gusta

Se quedaron un minuto entero en silencio, solo admirando a sus pequeños cachorritos, se sentían felices, y afortunados de que a pesar de todas las dificultades que tubo ese embarazo, al final todo salió bien.

\- gracias por acompañarme durante la operación – dijo Yuri, dejando muy confundido a Víktor

\- ¿qué? – Preguntó algo incrédulo – te dejé cuando entramos al hospital, no me dejaron entrar.

\- bueno, después de desmayarme no recuerdo mucho, pero desperté en algún minuto mientras sacaban a los niños, y estabas a mi lado, me dijiste que no estaba solo, y que lleváramos esta carga juntos también, eso me dio mucho ánimo y me sentí mucho más tranquilo y volví a dormir, luego desperté una vez más y ya tenía a mis niños entre mis brazos.

\- pero… tal vez solo me sentiste a través de la marca, porque no estuve a tu lado – Víctor lo entendió, que mientras recordaba su historia con Yuri, a la vez le daba fuerzas para continuar, que el amor entre ambos era verdadero, y su conexión, había sido más fuerte que nunca.

.

.

.

Dos años habían pasado desde eso, Yuri participó una vez más en el grand prix final, pero esta vez salió segundo, siendo derrotado por el Yuri ruso, pero lejos de estar triste por eso, felicitaba a su rival por su segunda medalla. Luego de eso, anunció su retirada, mientras que su estudiante, empezaba a hacerse su propio nombre en el rubro.

Víctor era el típico padre meloso y sobreprotector, tenía a sus niños en brazos todo el día, y los malcriaba con todo lo que los pequeños quisieran, mientras que Yuri hacía pequeños esfuerzos para aplicar algo de disciplina.

Además, si no estaba meloso con los niños, estaba meloso con su esposo, pero para Yuri "así es la naturaleza, no podemos hacer nada" y tampoco le molestaba.

\- Yuri ¿te estás sintiendo bien? ¿Cargo las bolsas por ti? – le dijo mientras las tomaba todas sin siquiera esperar la respuesta.

\- no es necesario, puedo hacerlo – y le quitó unas pocas de las manos

\- ¿seguro? – le preguntó mientras abrían la casa, y yurio los recibió con los dos niños dormidos en sus cunas, cuando ellos salían solían dejarlo a él o a Axel de niñeros.

\- sí, este embarazo está siendo mucho más fácil que el primero

\- ¿y cómo no? Cerdo – comentó yurio – ahora solo es un omega, evidentemente que este sería mucho menos complicado.

Todos tuvieron una ligera sonrisa, esos 9 meses fueron momentos muy difíciles para la pareja, pero al final, si su matrimonio había sobrevivido a eso, sabían que estarían juntos para siempre, o hasta que la muerte los separe.

.

.

.

.

 **y bueno gente, llegamos al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **les agradecería que me digan que les pareció, gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
